Abnormal Meeting Normal
by Katy-Cullen23
Summary: Edward's going about his normal vampire life, until a girl who seems to know him comes along. But how does she know him? Does she know about vampires? All in EPOV, partnered with Normal Meeting Abnormal, read more about it inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story, kinda, partnered with Normal Meeting Abnormal. Read chapter 1 of that before chapter 1 of this one!**

**All of this story is in Edward's POV.**

******This story, Abnormal Meeting Normal, is all in Edward's POV. It's partner story, Normal Meeting Abnormal, will be all in Bella's POV, and it's chapters will follow on from each other. So, you read the chapter from Normal Meeting Abnormal first, then the one from Edward, then Bella, then Edward, and so on. Make sense?**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward:**

"_Edward, are you ready yet? We're going to be late, and we're NEVER late!"_ Rosalie thinks, and she actually manages to huff and pout in her thoughts. I can read her thoughts because, when I was turned into a vampire, I was given that ability. All of my family are vampires, and in my family there is Carlisle, my creator, and his mate Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, who are mates, Alice, who can see the future, and Jasper, her mate, who is an empath. As vampire families, or covens, go, we're pretty powerful, what with more than one of us having a gift.

We all choose to drink animal blood, rather than human, so this means that we can live with humans. Which means repeatedly going to high school. Fun, I know.

I run down stairs, and am at the front door in less than a second. Rosalie huffs, again, saying something like 'eventually', while Alice grins at me, and sings a song in her head. Alice is definitely my favourite sister, because we always have silent conversations, but right now, she's hiding something.

"What are you hiding, Alice?" I ask her.

"_Nothing, why so suspicious?"_ Alice thinks, trying to sound innocent, but I know she's lying. She goes back to singing, and I smile when I realise what song it is. The periodic table song.

"Because you're singing the periodic table song in your head. You're either hiding something, or crazy." I tell her, as I speed off to school in my Volvo. We all have our own cars, but to fit in more, we all ride together to school. And in my Volvo, I'm the only one who gets to drive.

Once we arrive at school, I see a new vehicle, a rusty red Chevy. Other students are also staring at it, so Alice fills us all in.

"There's a new student here today." Is all she says, and we all get out of the car, and just wait for the bell to go.

I'm not really paying attention to much, just listening out to hear the new person's thoughts. I do hear Mike Newton, whose thoughts are vulgar towards the new student, who appears to be a girl. The things he wants to do to her…well, let's just say, I shudder.

I look over and see him talking to the girl. She's incredibly pretty, no, beautiful, with long, wavy chocolate brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes that match. She's relatively short, and her skin is almost as pale as a vampires.

However, nothing seems out of the ordinary, until she looks at me, almost as it she recognises me. Her eyes squint and her eyebrows furrow together, as if she's trying to see me clearer. I look away, and scan people's thoughts until I find that she's called Isabella Swan. I don't recognise her name.

I try to read her thoughts, find out where she recognises me from, but I can't hear anything. I look at her again; focus all my attention on her, but still, nothing.

"Alice, I can't read her." I mutter quietly. This girl, Isabella, worries me.

"_Don't worry. She's human."_ Alice says, so I frown at her.

"What? Are you Jasper now?" I ask her.

"_No, your face is just easy to read, and your voice is. Also, you are very predictable."_ Alice explains, a smirk in her thoughts.

"You saw this, didn't you?" I ask her suspiciously.

"_Partly. And, before you ask, no, I'm not showing you what I saw. It may lead to you changing the future, and sometimes it's nice to have a surprise."_ Alice thinks, so I mock glare at her, before going to my first lesson early.

The rest of the day passes boringly, with the thoughts of the students filled with images of Isabella, and them trying to think of ways to befriend her.

At lunch, she sits on a table with Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Mike Newton, Ben Cheney, Tyler Crowley, and Lauren Mallory. Still, she keeps looking over to me, looking shocked. Maybe she knows about vampires? I'm about to voice my concerns, when she starts speaking to Lauren and Jessica, the first input into the conversation she's given.

"Who are they? Over on that table?" Isabella asks, pointing to my family and I.

"They're the Cullen's and the Hale's." Jessica says, and then begins to tell her all the gossip about us. Isabella seems bored after a while, seemingly not getting the answers she wanted. Alice tells just the bell is about to go, so we all get up to go to our next lessons, and mine is Biology. I sit in my seat, happy that I don't have a lab partner, so I can sit and think about the new girl.

Everyone else slowly filters in, including Isabella, and so I know she'll be sitting next to me, since it's the only free seat. The teacher tells her this, so she walks over to sit next to me, looking determined. And very beautiful.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." I said, as she sat down next to me. She looked at me, still with that determined look in her eyes, and introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan." She said, smiling at me. I caught her scent then, and she smelt as delicious as she was beautiful. I breathed it in again, and could almost imagine what it would taste like to bite down on her creamy white neck and drink her blood.

"_Stop, Edward."_ Alice warned in her thoughts, before showing me a vision of doing what I'd just been imagining. I shook my head, and Bella looked at me, looking confused.

I smiled at her, as this usually worked with humans, but she didn't seem that affected by it.

"You look like someone I know." She stated confidently.

I think my family and I might have to move soon.

* * *

**A/N: Edward's just as confused as Bella! What did you think?**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts, and the response!**

**Back on to what Edward's gonna say! :P**

* * *

**Edward:**

"Family meeting in the dining room." Carlisle calls out to the family. I have a feeling I know what this is about, and that all of the comments and questions will be directed at me.

I reluctantly run down to the dining room, where all my family is seated.

"I understand today at school there is a girl claiming she recognises you, Edward." Carlisle says, and all I do is nod.

"I don't want to, but I say we move. It's too dangerous, otherwise." Rosalie says.

"No, we can't." Alice says.

"Have you had a vision about this, Alice?" Carlisle asks her.

"Yes, sort of. It involves Edward and Bella." Alice says.

"Well, do you know how Bella knows Edward?" Carlisle asks her.

"No. All I know is that we must stay here." Alice says, still not giving any answers.

"But why?" Rosalie questions, and I'm glad she asks before I do.

"I…it's just…I don't really want to say…for Edward, I wanted a surprise, and…" I can see Alice is getting uncomfortable, and I'm torn. I want to comfort her, but I also want to know.

"Alice, we all understand that, but maybe this is something we need to know." Carlisle says gently. Alice looks in deep thought for a while, and then I realise she is flicking through visions. Finally she stops. She sighs lightly, and then she speaks.

"Fine. As much as I don't want to, this doesn't have a major effect on the future, but still, Edward, don't fight this." Alice says.

"Fight what?" I whine, feeling like a child.

"Bella Swan, she's your mate. I've seen your future, and she's your mate, and your singer. Like today, sometimes it will be hard to control yourself, but you'll manage." Alice says.

"This can't be possible! She's a human! She can't be my mate!" I say. I don't care what visions she's had, they _have_ to be wrong!

"What happened today, Edward?" Carlisle asks, and I hold my face in my hands. I don't want to tell him what happened, I'm too ashamed. I nearly killed her, without a second thought. I've spent decades drinking animal blood, and never have I come this close to killing a human. I'm a monster.

"Edward smelt Bella's scent, and nearly couldn't control himself. But he did." Alice says, for some reason defending me.

"I didn't control myself! It took a severe warning from Alice. Otherwise, who knows what I would have done." I say, feeling like a monster.

"Edward, you didn't though. Even if you did need a warning, she's your singer. I'm impressed you lasted an hour sitting next to her." Carlisle says.

"She's not my singer! Or my mate! She's just a human, who thinks she's seen me, but she hasn't!" I protest.

"Edward, I've seen it. I told you not to fight this. You're destined to be together. She makes you happy, Edward, happier than you've ever been." Alice says, then shows me a vision. In it, Bella and I are sat next to each other on the sofa in the living room, and Bella is snuggling against me. She says something, and I laugh at it, making her laugh too. I kiss her, ever so gently, and she kisses me back.

It stops then, and I still find it hard to believe.

"You've never laughed and been so carefree in all the time I've known you." Alice says softly. I shake my head, still not ready to believe it.

After that, the meeting between us is ended, and everyone splits off to do their own thing. Esme, however, comes over to me.

"Edward, you deserve to have found your mate. You've been alone for so long." Esme says gently.

"Thanks, but I have you, and my brothers and sisters." I tell her.

"Yes, but you don't have your mate. Now that you've found her, don't ever let her go." Esme says, before walking off to Carlisle. I got to the piano room, and begin to play. I start writing a new piece, and before long, it's morning again.

I drive off to Bella's house, and tell the others they'll have to make their own way to school. I find her house easily; everyone knows where Chief Swan lives. I get out of the car and help her walk to my car, since she seems to be having trouble with her crutches.

"Thank you. Sorry I'm such a klutz." Bella says.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." I say, smiling at her. She smiles back, and finally we reach the car. I open the door for her, and help her in, before quickly going back round to my side.

"I've got some questions for you." Bella says, and I look over to her.

"Really? I have questions for you, too. But, fire away." I say. I don't breathe in much, because in such a confined space, it was much more powerful. I would fight it, though, I wouldn't hurt her.

"Firstly, why are you being so kind? Why are you driving me to school? We barely know each other." Bella asks.

"Is it so uncommon for people to be kind? I'm just trying to help. Anyway, you seem to know me." I tell her, and she frowns, so I smirk at her.

"Ok, fine. But I don't know you, I just recognise you." Bella says, pouting slightly.

"Figured out where from yet?" I ask her.

"N-no…" She stutters. I'm pretty sure she's lying, but I don't know why. Maybe she knows more about me than she's letting on.

"Ok, anymore questions?"

* * *

**A/N: When will Edward realise what Bella knows? :D**

**Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Back to Edward... just sayin', I had so much fun writing about Emmett and Jasper... ;D**

* * *

**Edward:**

"_So, you and Bella, hey, Edward?"_ Emmett thinks as soon as I walk into our Spanish classroom. I have both him _and_ Jasper in here, so I'm guaranteed a lesson of them teasing me.

"I'm just helping her out. As a _friend_." I tell Emmett, emphasizing the word friend.

"I don't have to be a mind reader to know you like her more than you're letting on." Jasper says as he walks in and sits beside Emmett.

"What? No. No, I don't like her as anything more than a friend. It's just the blood lust. You're confusing emotions." Why? Why did I tell the empath he's confusing emotions? I'm an idiot. An _actual_ idiot.

"Seriously dude? I _read_ emotions. Are you crazy?" Jasper asks, to which Emmett responds by singing crazy in love.

"Alright, fine, I'm an idiot. But I only like her as a friend. She isn't my mate. She can't be." I tell them, lowering my voice so that no one around us can hear.

"Dude, Alice saw it. Stuff like that is pretty certain. And she told you not to fight it." Emmett says, actually sounding serious for once.

"Emmett, did you just make a serious comment?" Jasper asks, pretending to sound shocked.

"Oh dear god…What have I become?" Emmett says dramatically, while putting his head in his hands.

"What Emmett said was right, Edward. Face the truth, you guys are meant to be together." Jasper says, as Emmett continues with his act.

"But she's a human. This could never work. And she knows something about me." I tell them, trying to make them understand how this can't work.

"And? When Carlisle first met Esme, she was human. Same thing with Rosalie and Emmett." Jasper says, as the teacher walks in.

"But you're forgetting one crucial detail. Both Esme and Emmett were minutes away from death when they were found. Are you honestly suggesting that if, _if_, Bella is my mate, I take away her humanity without any reason to?" I ask, and they both fall silent. Point proven.

After an incredibly boring Spanish lesson, where Emmett and Jasper kept thinking to me that Bella and I should be together, I walked off to meet her outside the gym. When I saw her, she was talking to Mike Newton, so I was listening in a bit.

"Are you sure you can't come to the dance?" Mike said in an annoying, whiney voice.

"Look, even if I didn't have a broken ankle, I already have, uh, p-plane tickets! Yes, I already have non-refundable plane tickets to see my mother." Bella replied, and I'm pretty sure she was lying about visiting her mother.

"Please, Bella." Mike whined again, so I decided to intervene.

"Hey Bella, let me help you to the car." I said as politely as possible. Couldn't Mike take no for an answer?

"Oh, hey, _Cullen_," Mike practically spat at me. "I was just talking to Bella, if you don't mind." Mike said, trying to sound intimidating. If Bella wasn't there, I probably would have laughed at his feeble attempts.

"Well, I didn't think you could hear her correctly, because she already said no more than once." I said in a deep, predatory voice. Mike immediately backed away, and I turned back to Bella. "Sorry if I scared, and sorry for listening in to your conversation. It's just, he was being rude, and-"

"Don't be sorry, thanks for saving me from him. I wasn't scared, either." Bella said, smiling. I looked into her eyes, and listened to her heart beat to see if she was scared, but she seemed fine.

"Ok. So, how come you lied to him about visiting your mother?" I asked as we walked to my car. I was trying to get used to smelling her scent, since I knew in a confined space it was much stronger.

"How could you tell?" Bella asked.

"You're not a very good liar." I told her, smirking a little bit. She just rolled my eyes, and so I helped her get into the car, before going round to my side.

"I lied to him because, honestly, I'm almost as bad at dancing as I am at gym, and with a broken ankle, it would just be worse." Bella said. I began driving, but just before we left, Alice sent me a thought.

"_SHE IS YOUR MATE YOU IDIOT! How can you _STILL_ disagree after what just happened with Mike. You were j-e-a-l-o-u-s, Edward."_ Alice's high pitched voice shouted in my head. I winced a little, which Bella noticed.

"Are you alright?" Bella asks, looking at me with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. How's your ankle?" I ask, changing the subject.

"It's good, thanks for helping me today." Bella says, looking away from me. I want to ask her to look at me, because I could spend forever looking into her chocolate brown eyes. Because of the unusual shade of brown, that is. No other reason.

We get to Bella's house, and I help her out of the car, and up the driveway. Her father opens the door for her, and helps her inside.

"Thanks, Edward, for helping Bells today. You're a good kid." Chief Swan says.

"You're welcome, Chief Swan." I reply to him.

"Call me Charlie, son. You must come round for dinner some time, as a thank you." Charlie says, so I nod and head back to my car.

I quickly drive home, and when I got inside all my family was waiting in the living room.

"_Realised the truth yet, Edward?"_ Alice asked, so I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Find anything else out today, Edward?" Carlisle asked, but before I could answer, Emmett did.

"He realised him and Bella were mates because he totally got jealous when Mike asked her to the dance!" Emmett said quickly and excitedly.

"I did not get jealous, I was just protecting her. Mike wouldn't take no for an answer." I retorted quickly.

"You know, a need to protect is true in mates. And you've been so much happier today." Alice said.

"Whatever, pixie." I reply to her, and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"How was your blood lust around her today, Edward?" Carlisle asks, being serious again, of which I'm thankful.

"It was ok. In the car it was worse, because it was more confined." I tell him.

"Ok, how about we go for a hunt tonight. Just me and you. Father and son bonding, and all that." Carlisle suggests.

"Yeah, ok." I tell him, and we both run out into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: ****This chapter is longer, because I didn't plan on having the Mike confrontation, and there was just tonnes of stuff I wanted to include! :D**

**Review please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's a super-duper double length chapter, because I had so much stuff to fit in! :D**

**Important authors note at the bottom! :D**

* * *

**Edward:**

"What have I done to make you hate me so much?" Bella asked, looking angry at me. She had every right to. This morning, outside her house when I was holding her to me, I realised I liked her more than my friend. Then, I decided to distance myself from her, so as to try and stop her from becoming my mate. Alice was pretty angry at me, saying how she said I shouldn't fight this, but I didn't listen.

I felt bad for making Bella have to struggle with her crutches on her own, and then I was just angry at myself for distancing myself from her. Part of me wanted to get closer to her, just let her be my mate, but another part said it would be safer if she wasn't my mate, because we don't know how much she knows about our family.

"I don't hate you." I said pathetically. I honestly didn't hate her, if anything; I hated myself for being an idiot.

"Well you're sure as hell acting like it! What have I done, Edward? Was it when I brushed my hand against yours this morning?" Bella asked angrily. Wait, the hand thing.

"That wasn't an accident?" I ask her, ignoring the rest of what she said.

"N-no, I mean, yes? It was an accident? And don't just ignore what I said before. Why do you hate me?" Bella said, and I knew she was lying. Why would she purposefully touch my hand?

"Like I said before, I don't hate you. I just, I think it would be better if I distanced myself from you." I told her, trying to be honest without revealing anything.

"Oh, right. I, uh, I get it now." Bella said, looking down. She looked…sad?

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked, and she just nodded, without looking at me. "What's the matter?" I asked her gently.

"Nothing, I said I was fine, alright. I get that you don't want to be close to me. Don't worry about me." Bella said, and I felt like crying. I was such a jerk.

"No, it's not that I don't _want_ to spend time with you, really, I do. You're sweet, and caring, and funny, and beautiful, but, I…I _can't_. It's safer for you if we're not close." I told her. She looked up at me, looking confused, and not like she was believing what I just said.

"_Edward! What have I told you? STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE FUTURE!"_ Alice shout/thought at me. She also showed me again her vision, where Bella and I are lying together on the sofa together, laughing happily. I looked at Bella, who was doodling on her notepad.

"If you don't want to go shopping with Alice, I can get you out of it, if you want?" I said to her. At lunch, she looked uncomfortable when Alice suggested going shopping, and Rosalie's glares didn't seem to help.

"If you don't want me spending time with your sister, just tell me." Bella said, still not looking at me.

"No, I just, I just thought you didn't really like the sound of shopping. That's all." I told her. I looked closely at her, and her eyes seemed to be filling with tears, but they weren't yet spilling over. One single tear rolled down her face and, on impulse, I wiped it away with my finger. "Don't cry, Bella." I said to her gently. She looked up and me, and was about to say something, when the teacher walked in.

The whole lesson was a boring lecture, of which Bella was hurriedly taking notes about. At the end of the lesson, I helped walk her to gym, then went to my lesson.

"You're happier." Jasper commented when I sat down.

"I partly sorted things out with Bella." I told him, then ignored him and Emmett for the rest of the lesson. I met Bella after gym, and gave her Alice's number, so they could sort out their shopping trip. Bella looked happier now, and I was happy I was finally doing things right with her.

We walked out to my car, and I opened the door for her.

"Edward, you have really cold hands." Bella said once we were both inside.

"It's quite cold in Forks, in case you hadn't noticed." I joked, hoping she would drop the topic. She just nodded, and then shortly after we arrived at her house. I helped her to her door, said goodbye, then drove back home.

"Carlisle, Bella commented on the coldness of my skin, she's getting more suspicious." I said as soon as I got inside. We all quickly went to the dining room to talk about this.

"I said we should have moved before she figured anything out!" Rosalie huffed.

"We can't move Edward away from his mate. How would you like to be separated from Emmett?" Carlisle said. I did dispute what he just said, so Alice and Esme squealed happily.

"I knew you'd finally accept it, Edward!" Alice said, bouncing up and down a little bit.

"Might that have something to do with being able to see the future?" I asked her.

"Anyway, is there anything else she's noticed?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't think so…I can't read her mind, so I'm stumped." I tell him honestly.

"Maybe you should see if she says anything to her dad." Emmett says.

"How? What do you mean?" I ask.

"Do a bit of watching tonight, go to her house, but stay outside. Maybe snoop round her room a bit." Emmett says.

"No! I can't do that! That would be completely invading her privacy!" I tell him. How could he suggest that?

"Edward, that might work." Alice says, and then she shows me a vision of me sneaking around Bella's room, and finding something of importance.

"I can't do that." I reply.

"Edward, son, if it would help…" Carlisle says.

After a while of arguing, I'm forced to go to Bella's house, and watch her. I feel like a stalker. I watch her interact with her father, and everything seems normal. I climb up the side of their house, thankful they didn't have neighbours, and I quickly found Bella's room because of the smell. I went inside, through the window, and looked around. Nothing jumped out at me, so I walked over to beside her bed.

I didn't see anything, when a piece of paper on her desk caught my eye. I went over to it, and nearly gasped in surprise at what it had written on it.

_Weird Things about Edward:__  
~Extremely pale skin (even more pale than me)  
~Strange golden eye colour  
~Same eye colour and pale skin as the rest of his family, though not related  
~Possible still alive and still looking 17 after nearly 100 years  
~Dr Cullen, Carlisle, had extremely cold hands (so does Edward)_

I need to tell my family about this. I picked it up, and, underneath, I saw a picture of me. Only, I was very much human in this picture. I look at the date, and saw it was from my 17 birthday. And I suddenly remembered how Bella knew me.

I made a time capsule.

I run home as fast as I can, and burst in through the living room window, not caring about all the shards of glass flying everywhere. They won't hurt me.

"Flamboyant entrance, Eddie." Emmett says, laughing at me. I'm momentarily surprised he knows what flamboyant means, but I push that down to focus on more serious matters.

"She has a list, on her desk. Of weird things she'd noticed." I say hurriedly, then tell them what was on the list.

"This is bad." Jasper says quietly. Everyone else is quiet for a while.

"Anything else you saw?" Carlisle asks. I was hoping to avoid this, because I'm pretty sure Rosalie will kill me when she finds out I made a time capsule. She is way too protective of her family sometimes. And scary.

"A, uh, a picture of me. From a time capsule I made when I was human." I mutter quietly. I wait for someone to say something, but for a while, they don't.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU BE SO STUPID, EDWARD?" Rosalie screeches in my ear.

"Well, funnily enough, when I was human I didn't realise making a time capsule would be stupid because I would later become a vampire! I'd forgotten all about the time capsule, anyway, just another faded human memory." I tell her, getting angry.

"Look, I don't think Edward is to blame here. But we do need to assess the situation. If there was a picture in there, you'll look the same, there is no way to deny that. However, Bella may not know that we're vampires, but she will know there is something strange." Carlisle says in a calm voice.

"_Edward is such an idiot. Why would anyone make a time capsule anyway? I don't see the point in them, they're stupid. Like Edward."_ Rosalie thinks.

"You do know I can hear you, right?" I ask, chuckling a bit.

"Whatever, idiot." She mutters, before running off.

Tomorrow's going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Who's looking forward to the next Bella chapter?**

**Well, here's the important part (sorta, I mainly said it was important so you'd read it, but it is kinda... ;D). I'm going on holiday on Saturday (woooo! To Spain, to escape the horrible British weather!), so I won't be able to update, probably. This means the next chapter won't be, 'til like, a week on Sunday. **

**So, this is a temporary goodbye! See you in just over a week :P**

**Review please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am officially back in England! Woooo! Yeah, I think I'd rather be in Spain. Much warmer. Although, my pale skin doesn't appear to have tanned at all, even though I spent most of my time sunbathing. I think I'll just have to settle being pale forever. ;)**

**Anyway...on with the chapter after the cliff-hanger in Normal Meeting Abnormal! :D**

* * *

**Edward:**

"Right, I want answers, now." Bella demands.

"How about you tell us what you know, first. Like how you know Edward." Carlisle suggests.

"It sounds like you already know how. Did you sneak around my house?" Bella jokes, but when she's met with silence, she realizes it. "Oh my, you did, didn't you? And you found the picture? And that's why the window was open! I knew something was strange." Bella says.

"You're very perceptive." I comment.

"So are you, you seem to know what people are thinking sometimes." Bella says. Ah well, I may as well tell her, because of Rosalie and her big mouth.

"I can read minds." I tell her.

"No way! So you know what I'm thinking right now?" Bella says, blushing a bit.

"No, I can read everyone's mind but yours." I say, and Bella stays quiet. Well, except for muttering "convenient", which I chuckle at a bit.

"So, how do you know Edward, Bella?" Carlisle presses.

"When I was 12, my mum made me do gardening, and I dug up a little box. Inside was Edward's picture, a diary and a newspaper article. As Edward saw, I still have the picture, and the other two. When I saw Edward, I recognised him, of course, apart from the eyes. What's up with that? And how the hell are you still alive after like, 100 years? Still looking 17? And what else did you find in my room?" Bella questions, getting fairly angry. She's _really_ attractive when she's angry. Focus.

"I found a list of things you thought were weird about me." I tell her, ignoring her other questions for now.

"So you were in my room? When?" Bella asks, blushing.

"Yesterday, you were eating dinner with your dad." I tell her.

"You could have at least closed the window…" Bella mutters, and I resist the urge to laugh.

"Bella, that list, did you have any suggestions of why Edward and the rest of us are different?" Carlisle asks her, bringing us back to topic.

"No, but after the hospital, I was pretty sure you weren't human." Bella says.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asks her.

"I overheard Edward, Rosalie and Carlisle talking about me, and Rosalie referring to me as a human, but not including herself in that." Bella admits, looking down. She is incredibly perceptive. Even without Rosalie's big mouth, I'm sure Bella would have figured us out soon enough.

"Ok, so you have no idea?" Carlisle asks.

"No, so would you mind telling me?" Bella asks again.

"_Do you want to tell her, son?"_ Carlisle asks, so I nod quickly.

"Uh, Bella, we're vampires." I tell her, and wait for her reaction.

"How is that even possible? Like Dracula?" Bella asks.

"No, the old stories about vampires are completely untrue. We vampires, the real kind, are different. Garlic, a holy cross of the sunlight doesn't kill us, although the sunlight does make us sparkle. Also, we can run super-fast, and have super strength." I then go on to tell her all about vampire, how we don't sleep or eat, and how some of us have special abilities.

"I can see the future!" Alice says happily.

"And I'm an empath. I can feel and manipulate emotions." Jasper adds. Bella looks in awe, like she does not really believe any of this.

"Are you going to drink my blood?" Bella asks, but she doesn't sound too worried.

"_Edward, you need to explain to her about singers…and mates…"_ Alice says.

"Uh, Bella, we're a different kind of vampire. You noticed our golden eyes, well, that's because we drink animal blood. We consider ourselves vegetarians. We don't want to drink human blood." I tell her carefully, making sure I don't scare her.

"I'm sensing a 'but' here." Bella says.

"Yes. I have had human blood in decades, but to every vampire, there's a humans blood that calls to them more than any other. It's called there singer." I tell her.

"Let me guess, I'm your singer?" Bella asks.

"Uh yes." I say, not wanting to tell her yet that she's my mate.

"What does this mean?" Bella asks quietly.

"It means it's harder for me to control my bloodlust around you." I say.

"Then why didn't you kill me when you first met me? I mean, it's not that I'm unhappy that you didn't, I just don't understand. And why spend time with me if you just want to eat me?" Bella asks, and I can see no way of explaining it without telling her she's my mate, which I didn't want to do yet.

"_Just tell her, Edward. She won't run away."_ Alice thinks.

"As you know, Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper are together. Well, in vampire terms, we call them mates. As vampires, we only ever have, _romantic_ feelings towards one other person, human or vampire, in our existence. This person is our mate." I wait for her reaction.

"What does this have to do with me?" Bella asks, but I can see in her eyes the realization.

"You're my mate." I tell her simply. At first, she looks shocked, but then she looks at me with disbelief.

"No, I can't be. You must be wrong. Why me? I'm just your average human. Why would someone like you be with someone like me?" Bella asks.

"Bella, you're beautiful, you're too good for me. I mean, I understand if you don't want to be with me, with the vampire thing and all. But don't ever call yourself average again, you are so much more than average." I tell her. I notice the rest of my family has gone to give me and Bella some privacy.

"You want to me with me?" Bella asks.

"If you'll have me." I admit to her.

"Of course! Can I…can I hug you? Or would it make the blood thing worse?" Bella asks. She is too sweet, already thinking about my bloodlust for her. So I walk over and hug her myself. Yes, she smells delicious, but I'll manage. For Bella.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the vampire revelation, and Bella's take on the news? :D**

**Review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a reminder, this story is paired with Normal Meeting Abnormal, so be sure to read those chapters as well as these :)**

* * *

**Edward:**

She loves me. Me! Oh god, I so wish she was here right now. She's about to reply, but Emmett runs in and snatches the phone away.

"Hey Izzy!" Emmett's voice booms down the phone.

"Izzy?" Bella questions.

"I wanted to give you a unique nickname!" Emmett replies, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Which it isn't.

"Um, maybe you should try something more…different. Besides, I don't think Izzy suits me." Bella is laughing as she replies. It's beautiful.

"Yeah, I think I should too. Your surname's Swan right?" Emmett questions. I dread to think where he's going with this. Bella says a quick yes, before Emmett continues. "Hmmm…How about bird? No, just makes you more like food. I'm gonna have to think about this for a while. But, for now, I'll put Edward on the phone, because he looks like he wants to rip my head off right now." Bella laughs, quite loudly, at that.

"Awww, is he being a big meanie vampire?" Bella questions in a patronising baby voice, a voice parents use on their young child.

"Yeah! He's so mean to me all the time. Meanie Eddie." I ignore Emmett's whines, both verbal and mental, and take the phone from him.

"Sorry about Emmett." I say as soon as I have the phone.

"I don't mind him. It's glad that all you lot have so quickly accepted me." I smile when Bella says that.

"Of course we'd accept you. Why wouldn't we?" I ask rhetorically.

"I dunno, because I'm a human? Because I'm crazy because I talk to your picture. Shit! They all heard that, didn't they?"

"From the mental chuckles, I'd say so." I can imagine Bella's face right now being lit up in a vibrant blush.

"Well, as much fun as embarrassing myself in front of vampires is, _really_, I should probably go. I have to be up early for my shopping trip with Alice and Rosalie."

"Call me Rose!" Rose shouts out.

"And 11 isn't early!" Alice quickly adds.

"It is for me. I'm renowned for my long periods of sleeping. My dad reckons I'm part sloth." I chuckle when she says that.

"Alright, sweetie. I love you, bye."

"Love you too." She replies before hanging up. I put the phone back on the table, and am about to go to my room, when Carlisle calls me into his office.

"How are things going with Bella?" Carlisle asks me as I take a seat opposite him. Even in this formal setting, he still feels like a father to me.

"Good, very good. She loves me." I beam, for a bit giddy, and young again.

"Good. How about your bloodlust?" Carlisle questions, and the feeling of a normal father-son bonding moment vanishes instantly.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be. We've hugged, and uh, kissed." I mutter the last bit quietly, just a little bit embarrassed.

"That's great, son. Very good. Have you thought any more about Alice's vision?" Carlisle's says, knowing how torn I am.

"A bit. I want to see how things with Bella and I go for a bit, before making any decisions. I mean, we've _only_ just got together. I know she's my mate, but I think it's good to wait a bit." I explain to Carlisle.

"I think that's a wise idea. Now, you're free to go! My questioning is over!" Carlisle jokes, so I thank him and walk out of his office. Again, I'm about to go to my room when I'm interrupted, yet again, only this time it's because of Alice.

"Edward!" Alice shouts out.

"What?" I huff back. I just want to relax in my room! And think of Bella just a little bit…

"I need your advice." She says, running in front of me and dragging me into her room, where Rosalie is also waiting.

"For the last time, no, I do not want a makeover, or to experiment with 'guyliner' and 'manscara'. I don't even know what the hell those things are!" I've been cornered several times by Alice trying to give me a 'new look'. I'm perfectly content with the clothes I wear.

"That's not what I mean! Look, Rose and I are taking Bella shopping tomorrow, to give _her_ a new look, not you. So, we need your help!" Alice squeals excitedly.

"Bella doesn't need a 'new look'. She's beautiful just the way she is! Why do you need my help, anyway? As you so like to point out, I have no ideas on fashion what-so-ever." I protest, but it's pointless. Most often than not, once Alice gets an idea in her head, she will go through with it.

"We need you to tell us what Bella likes. We're going to treat her tomorrow. Also, we want to know what you like!" Alice explains like it's so obvious. What is it with my family and thinking everything is obvious just because I can read their minds?

"Bella likes books and detests shopping. There, is that enough?" To Alice, though, this isn't enough.

Therefore, I'm forced to spend the next 5 hours discussing what colours would look good on Bella, and what dress styles would emphasize her curves and shape. I have no idea of what Rose and Alice are saying most of the time. I can only describe this as torture. They also probe me for what things I like to see on a woman. To me, it doesn't matter what Bella is wearing, she will always look beautiful. Clichéd, I know, but for me it's true. However, once again, this doesn't satisfy them.

After I'm finally released from my own personal hell, I breathe a long sigh of relief. Jasper questions why I'm feeling so relieved.

"Did you not hear what I just had to go through? It was hell, absolutely horrible. Why women like that stuff, I have no clue." Is what I tell him.

"_I guess you and Bella match then. She also hates shopping. Don't tell Alice I thought that."_ Jasper says, and I laugh at how Alice has him wrapped around her little finger.

"Don't worry, Jazz. You're secret's safe with me. Now, where's Emmett? I feel the need to be manlier, so I think wrestling is in order." I announce.

"I'm right here!" Emmett shouts back, before tackling me to the floor.

"Boys! If you're going to wrestle, at least do it outside where nothing is breakable!" Esme reprimands us.

I love my crazy family.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of said crazy family? :P**

**The next Normal Meeting Abnormal chapter will be Bella, Alice and Rosalie's shopping trip! :D**

**Review please :)**

**P.S. Check out my new story, Ren****é**e and Charlie's Story!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm on a role, tonight! This is the 3rd of my fanfictions, out of 4, that I have on the go at the moment that I've updated tonight! Wooooo! I'm in a writing mood :D**

**Time for Edward to prove he's not a stalker... ;)**

* * *

**Edward:**

I was hoping to approach this topic with Bella a bit better than being caught after Rosalie and Alice told her about what I did. I'm just trying to protect her!

"Go ahead; tell me your 'reasons'." Bella says, cocking an eyebrow, air quoting 'reasons'.

"Carlisle and I think a newborn army is being created." I quickly blurt out. The eyebrow is still up high.

"What's a newborn army? Because, right now, I'm just thinking about babies running round, which doesn't sound too scary." I laugh at that image, but then I realise I'm meant to be serious.

"How I wish I could read your mind. And, no, a newborn army is not babies running around. When a vampire is first changed, for their first year, they are ruled, consumed by blood lust, they're crazy, and their senses, speed and strength is higher than other vampires. Sometimes, vampires fight over things like hunting ground, like humans, only, they fight over cities. The bigger the city means more, uh, _meals_ for a vampire. So, to fight the other vampire they bite loads of humans, usually around 20-50, and get them to fight. For some reason, unknown to Carlisle or I, a newborn army is being started in Seattle. It could just be a coincidence, but it's highly unlikely. Well, I think it is, but Carlisle doesn't." Realisation dawns on her face, and she crawls across her bed, and grabs my hand. I've stayed standing at the end, wary of how she would react.

"What else do vampires fight over? Surely there's some sort of law to stop them doing this! The humans would have to notice _something_." Bella says. She gently pulls on my hand, and asks me to sit with her on the bed.

"Carlisle and I have been working on this, not just because of the coincidence, but to try and avoid interference from the vampires, the Volturi, who rule over us and set rules." At this, she just looks confused.

"But, why? They could help, the Volturi, couldn't they?" She asks.

"One of the rules is that vampires aren't allowed to tell humans about us, about our secrets." She gasps.

"So you broke the law! I made you break the law!" She looks so horrified.

"Don't worry about that, sweetie." I stroke her hair gently, it's just so soft. She relaxes against me, and I'm worried she's cold or uncomfortable, but I don't move because I love having her in my arms.

"What's the punishment for breaking the laws?" She asks quietly.

"Depends on the severity. Creating an immortal child or newborn army would mean death. Telling a human…they'd make me change you, or if I refused, we'd both be killed. And, probably my family, but we may be able to bargain with them because of Alice and Jasper's gifts." I tell her.

"So, you have all risked your lives, so you can be with me?" Bella asks in disbelief. "Would you, you know, change me? Even if the Volturi don't find out." I was dreading her asking me this, ever since what happened before.

"I…I love you, so much, Bella. But, it's a big decision. Your family would have to believe you were dead, you would be doomed to this." I've always found this decision hard. While I love her and don't want to lose her, it's too selfish.

"Doomed? Edward, spending an eternity with you would be heaven for me. You need to get that into your vampire brain! One day, you _will_ change me. And if you don't want to, I'll just ask Alice. Or Carlisle. I'm sure they'd be more than happy." Bella says firmly.

"You're so stubborn. I'd rather I be the one to change you. But, we need to focus on the newborn army now. The rest of my family don't know, so I think it would be better if you didn't tell them." I can see no way of arguing out of changing Bella. If she truly wants to be a vampire, then I'll change her.

"_Possessive_." Bella mutters, so I kiss her forehead. "I think we should tell your family. At least Alice and Jasper. Actually, no, we tell everyone. I bet you only found out because you're a mind reader, and that's unfair to everyone else." Bella says.

"Why do you have to go against everything I say?" I ask her.

"Because, in the end, you'll always agree with me. It's fun to see how quickly you give up on your thoughts. Anyway, we tell Alice, because then she can look into the future to see if your family or I am at risk. Alice told me a bit about Jasper's past, how he fought in wars, so he might know motives. Then, 4 of you in your family will know, so you may as well tell Emmett, Rosalie and Esme." Bella says.

"Fine, we'll tell them tomorrow. Oh, and, 5 in our family would know, because you're part of my family now. One day, you'll be a Cullen." She already fits in so well with my family, they all love her. Even Rosalie, and, if she likes you, you're definitely doing something right.

"Is that a proposal?" Bella smirks when she sees my reaction.

"No, I, oh god, I didn't mean it like that! I mean, yeah, one day. Damn, that really ruins any surprise. Not that I'm saying you'd even _want_ to marry me." I quickly blurt, not really thinking about my words.

"So, you think I'd want to spend an eternity with you, but not marry you. God, you can be such a man sometimes." Bella teases, but then kisses me. "When you watch me sleep, where do you stand, or sit?" Bella asks nervously.

"I usually stand by the window." I admit sheepishly. I'm not proud of what I have done, but I just _had_ to protect Bella.

"I was, um, kinda wondering if you could sleep in my bed? With me? We wouldn't do anything, it's just, uh, nice. To have you near to me." Bella is blushing madly by the end of her asking.

"I'd love to, but-" She cuts me off.

"I knew there'd be a 'but'. Just forget I ever asked." Bella mutters.

"It's a good but, though."

"You have a good butt." Bella mutters, more to herself.

"Really?" I tease, smiling and pretending to look at my supposedly 'good butt'.

"Shit, did I say that out loud?" I just nod. "Shit. You say you don't want to sleep in my bed with me, and I respond with 'You have a good butt.' Why can my thoughts stay _inside_ me head? You don't have to be a mind reader to know what I'm thinking, apparently." Bella rambles.

"I didn't say I didn't want to stay in your bed with you, I was just going to suggest you wrap a blanket around yourself. Since, you know, I'm cold." I laugh at her reaction. It's a mixture of a sigh in relief and a groan in embarrassment.

"So, not only do I voice my thoughts that should stay private, I also jump to conclusions and make weird groan type noises. How do you still love me?" I laugh again.

"I love all your craziness. It makes you, well, you." I run and grab a blanket, and wrap in round Bella.

"Wait, what if my dad comes in?" Bella asks, putting the duvet over me, as if to hide me.

"I'd heard his footsteps and his thoughts. Remember, I'm a pro at being a stalker." Bella laughs loudly, then puts her hand over her mouth so Charlie won't hear her.

"I love you, Bella." I whisper as she begins to fall asleep.

"Love you too, Edward. And your butt." I chuckle as she falls asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Why do you think the newborn army is being created? :D**

**Please check out my new story, 100 Days, which is both a countdown to the release of Breaking Dawn Part 2 in cinemas, and a fanfiction. In it, Bella wins an exchange project to go live with the Cullen's in Forks for 100 Days :D**

**Review please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've pre-written lot's of chapters - I had a day of writing yesterday! - so that means an update everyday for a bit! Yay! ;D**

* * *

**Edward:**

"Oh, and one last thing. Before we go inside and face the Chief, you are _not_, I repeat, _you are not_, allowed to use your mind reading ability to answer his questions correctly." Bella says firmly.

"But, sometimes I can't help it!" I complain.

"I don't wanna hear it! No tricking him into loving you. You got that?" Bella asks. I mumble a yes so quietly she can't hear. "I said; you. Got. That?" Bella repeats a little louder. For a human, she can be damn scary. And attractive. Shit, focus.

"Yes, sir!" I say, and add in a mock salute. She rolls her eyes, but seems to approve. I open her door for her, and hold her hand as we walk to her front door.

She unlocks the door, and Chief Swan is already home.

"Hey dad!" Bella shouts out.

"Bells, did you ask that boy round? Edward?" Chief Swan shouts back.

"Yeah, he's right here." Bella replies. I almost laugh when I hear Chief Swan mutter a swearword, obviously not realising I was here. But, I hold it in. Laughing would not be a good thing if I want to make a good impression.

"Ah, hello Edward." Chief Swan said, holding out his hand to me. I shook it.

"Hello Chief Swan, thank you for having me over." I tell him sincerely.

"Please, call me Charlie. You like pizza? 'Cause Bella wasn't here, so I ordered in food." Charlie says. I see Bella look at me wearily. It doesn't matter what the food is, it all tastes like dirt to vampires.

"Yes, pizza's fine. I love pizza." I added. I didn't get that from his mind, though! Bella does shoot me a warning glance.

We all walk into the dining room, where Charlie shows us the two pizza's he ordered, along with garlic bread. I see Bella stifling a laugh at the garlic. Charlie has no idea he's giving a vampire garlic.

Charlie sits down opposite Bella, and so I then sit next to her. Charlie is the first to grab a slice of pizza, and then Bella and I do. I try not to grimace as I eat it. I'm definitely going to need to go hunting tonight to get rid of the horrid taste. Charlie and Bella seem to be enjoying it, though.

"So, Edward, what are your plans for the future?" Charlie asks me. I shudder at bit at that question, feeling bad for lying to him

"I'd like to go to medical school, and become a doctor like my father, Carlisle." I tell him. It is partly the truth. I've been to medical school twice before, and I would like to, hopefully, become a doctor one day. When I get better self-control.

"That's good. A good, stable career. Do you see yourself staying in Forks?" He asks.

"Umm, I haven't really thought of that. It will depend on where I go to college, and, of course, where Bella wants to live." Again, I feel bad lying.

"So, you're serious about my Bella?" Charlie asks.

"Dad!" Bella whines. I chuckle at bit.

"Of course, she's the love of my life." I answer calmly. Charlie chokes a bit on his pizza.

"You love her?" Charlie coughs out.

"With all my heart." I reply instantly.

"And I love Edward too, dad. He's good; I know he'll always treat me well." Bella adds. Charlie pauses for a moment, seemingly considering our declarations of love, making sure we're are being truthful.

"Alright, kids. I can see you two are great together. I just have two more things to say." Charlie says, and Bella groans.

"Nothing embarrassing." Bella reminds him before he continues.

"Firstly, Edward, if you ever, _ever_, hurt my daughter, I'm a cop, so I know how to hunt people to the ends of the earth. And how to use a gun." Charlie says.

"I would never dream of hurting Bella, sir." I tell Charlie honestly, and he nods in response.

"Secondly, Bella, do you still have that pepper spray I gave you?" Charlie asks, smiling at his daughter's response. Which is to put her head on her table, hide her face in her hands, and then announce.

"Right. That's enough bonding; Edward and I are going up to my room, now." Bella says.

"Be safe!" Charlie calls out as Bella and I walk up to her bedroom. Bella groans again, and a blush covers her face.

"I dread to think of what he'd say if he found out I stayed in your bed all last night." I whisper in Bella's ear as we walk up the stairs.

"Shhhhh! He almost has vampire hearing, I swear!" Bella whisper-shouts at me, before dragging me into her room quickly. I laugh at her as she sits on her bed, her face still red from blushing.

"He is so embarrassing." Bella mutters. I sit next to her and kiss her forehead.

"So, when did he give you pepper spray? You should use it on Mike!" I tell her excitedly, but Bella just shoves me in response.

"Play nice. He gave it to me as a welcome home present. That's what you get having the Chief of Police as your father." Bella sighs. I kiss her again, but this time on her lips.

"I'd love to stay tonight, sweetheart, but I'm gonna need to go hunting to get rid of that horrible taste of dirt from the pizza. How can you eat that crap?" I ask her.

Laughing, she replies, "It actually tastes quite nice, but leave me for a deer! Or a bear." Bella teases.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I'm taking you to school. See you in the morning." I tell her, I'm about to move to her window, when I remember her father knows I'm here.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" Bella pouts.

"But I still have to go downstairs?" I ask, a bit confused.

"I'd rather my father didn't watch us kiss. Of course, you can also give me a peck downstairs, but I'd rather have a proper goodbye kiss away from my father's eyes, if that's alright?" Bella asks. I don't reply, instead, I kiss her. I kiss her as passionately as I can, but have to stop before my self-control is stretched too far.

"See? I bet you wouldn't want my dad seeing that." Bella says, I laugh, and put my arm around her waist as we walk downstairs.

"Going so soon, Edward?" Charlie asks me.

"Yeah, I've got some homework to do." I lie to him.

Bella walks me to the front door, and I open it and step out.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. I love you, sweetheart." I tell her.

"Love you too." She says, before pulling me in for another kiss. Which certainly isn't just a peck.

"That was a bit more than a peck?" I comment, smirking as Bella blushes.

"I couldn't resist. Now, go! Before I attack you again." Bella says.

"What if I attack you?" I tease her. She rolls her eyes at me, but I steal another kiss before I leave.

"Bye!" I call out.

"Bye, Edward." Bella calls out, and then she whispers, knowing I'll hear. "Enjoy your deer!"

I laugh, before getting in my Volvo and speeding off.

I miss her already.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of Edward meeting Charlie? :D**

**Next Normal Meeting Abnormal chapter is where the drama starts... DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! :O**

**Annnyyywwaaaayyy... Review please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward:**

"_Edward! Bella's future just disappeared!"_ Alice think/shouts at me.

"WHAT?" I shout, and all my family run over to me.

"What's happened, son?" Carlisle is the first to speak. I try to form words, but I'm still trying to process what Alice just told me. Gone? How?

"Bella's future is gone. I can't see her anymore." Alice speaks quietly, and everyone gasps.

"I need…I need to speak…to Charlie…" I stammer out. Before anyone can stop me, I run outside and into my car. I'm going way over the speed limit, but I don't care right now. All that matters is Bella.

"_Look, Edward, I'm not going to stop you, I'm just going to tell you a couple of things. How do you think Charlie will react when you turn up at his house screaming where is his daughter? Act casual, like you were meant to meet her, and only panic when Charlie thinks she's missing. The rest of us are going to go to Charlie's house as well, and see if we can smell anything suspicious."_ Alice thinks to me. Right. She's…she's right. I have to try and act normal… How the hell do I act normal when Bella's future disappears?

I get out of my car, take a deep breathe, and knock on the front door.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Charlie asks. I feign confusion when I see him at the door.

"I said I'd meet Bella after school. Can I come in please?" I ask. Charlie nods, looking confused, and opens the door wider.

"Bella's not with you?" Charlie asks.

"No…why? I thought she was here? She told me she was coming straight home after school, and then we could do our homework together." I tell Charlie, still keeping up the act of confusion, but adding in a bit of worry.

"_That's strange…Maybe she went out to get some groceries or something."_ Charlie thinks, then says aloud, "Well, you can wait here until she comes home. She probably went to the supermarket or something." Charlie mutters. Right now, there's now confusion than worry in Charlie.

"_Edward, I can smell vampire out here. In the back garden."_ Alice thinks to me. I'm suddenly on edge, but I have to hide my change in behaviour from Charlie.

"What? Do you recognise it?" I hiss, too quiet for Charlie to hear.

"_No. It goes all round the forest, and doubles back on itself. We can find anyone where the trail begins to end."_ Alice thinks again.

"Are there any other scents? This can't just be a coincidence?" I hiss quietly again. "Charlie, is it alright if I use the bathroom?" I ask at normal volume. He nods, tells me where it is, and lets me go. I walk upstairs quickly, and Alice joins me in the bathroom.

"No. It can't be a coincidence that Bella's future disappears because of a vampire, when she has a boyfriend as a vampire and a newborn army is being formed. And yes, there was another vampire scent at the end of the trail, and Bella's mixed in. It was weakening, though. I don't know why they'd move her." Alice tells me.

"You don't think…she's been, changed? For the army?" As soon as I say this, Jasper flies into the bathroom. It's beginning to get a bit crowded, since it's only a small room.

"I've been hiding my thoughts, but I got that idea. The only reason vampires move the body of their meal is if it's not a meal. Also, I don't think they knew Bella was involved with vampires, and I think Bella was smart enough not to tell them. There's still hope." Jasper says. I'm a little relieved, but still insanely confused.

"This can't be a target on us, then? Surely they'd know that we were involved with Bella, so wouldn't then change her into a newborn." I question.

"Maybe they did it to get information from Bella about us?" Alice offers.

"They wouldn't risk her losing her human memories. She could forget everything. They would torture her, first, and from the trail, that wasn't their plan." Jasper says. We're all more confused than ever, and all I want is my Bella.

"So we don't have a clue, but Bella may be a vampire?" I sigh, and all they both do is nod.

Then, I go back downstairs, and wait with Charlie. He's getting more and more worried. I don't blame him.

His daughter may be a vampire.

* * *

**A/N: Shorter chapter, I know, but we need to get back to Bella! See how she's doing ;)**

**What did you think off the Cullen's view on the situation? :D**

**Review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward:**

A day after our search of Bella's house, Charlie files a missing persons report. He's absolutely devastated, but he tries not to show it. I can hear his thoughts, though, and it pains me.

I'm devastated, too. A part of me believes that Bella can't be dead. But some part of me doesn't want her to be a vampire. I wanted to be the one to change her. If she is part of this newborn army, who knows what my sweet, loving, kind Bella will become.

"_Edward, I've had another vision." _Alice thinks, before showing me said vision.

In the vision, Bella is sat in a forest, with 3 other people. I recognise the one as Bree Tanner, a girl from Seattle who recently went missing. I didn't recognise the other two, who were men.

That was the entire vision, but I didn't care how short it was. It showed me that my Bella was still alive. Well, as alive as a vampire can be.

"Do you know where that forest was? Who were the two men? Why were they away from the other newborns? What were they doing?" I bombarded Alice with all the questions that were running through my mind.

"The forest is somewhere on the outskirts of Forks. The two men were Diego and Fred; I don't know their last names. I think they were hunting. And I think they were just talking. At least Bella is making friends." Alice answers.

"Making friends? MAKING FRIENDS? Bella is part of a newborn army, but, oh, what a joy, she's _making friends_." I mock while the rest of the family join Alice and I.

"Edward, calm down. What's happening?" Alice explains everything to Carlisle, while Jasper tries to calm me down. I end up pacing around the living room.

"We have to go and find her!" I shout once Alice is finished.

"Son, this could be a trap. We need to keep our family safe." Carlisle says. A part of my brain says he's being sensible, logical, but another part just wants to do anything to find Bella.

"Bella is part of our family, and she isn't safe!" I protest. Alice cuts in before anyone else can reply to my outburst.

"She is safe. Well, as safe as she can be at the moment. The other newborns are different; they don't like the fighting life. Bree and Diego are mates, but they won't find out yet. Bella is safe with the other three. So, yes, it is good Bella is _making friends_." Alice says, poking me in the chest when she proves me wrong.

"I'm just worried about her. She's my mate. I should have changed her." Pretty much everyone rolls their eyes at me.

"The most important thing is that she's alive. Now, let's go back to looking at motives. I don't think their leader new who Bella was, but their idea is to target us." Jasper says. We all run into our dining room, where we have laid out paper and plans regarding Bella's whereabouts and reasons for a newborn army being created.

"Maybe they want the area?" Emmett suggests.

"No, it's more than that. They must know we don't hunt humans. This isn't over land. What else is here?" Jasper answers.

"Maybe it's to do with the werewolves?" Carlisle adds.

"That's a reasonable suggestion. I just think it's more than that." Jasper says back. Well this is going well.

"What about Bella? Maybe it's something to do with her. Maybe they're working for the Volturi and they know that Bella knows about vampires, so they've come to kill us." Rosalie says. We all look at her, and I can see the wheels turning in Jasper's head.

"But why wouldn't they just come and kill us?" Jasper asks Rosalie.

"They have history with Carlisle. They don't want to have to kill a friend." Rosalie quickly replies.

"But a newborn army goes against all their rules." Jasper fires back.

"They aren't associating themselves with this army. No one would know. Then, they can just dispose of the remaining newborns afterwards." Rosalie answers calmly.

"Why would they go to all this trouble?" Jasper asks. I can see and hear that he's running out of problems with her ideas.

"Maybe they don't like whoever is in charge of the army, and they can use this as an excuse to kill them." Rosalie says.

"I think that is a reasonable suggestion." Jasper finally relents.

"What do we do now, then? Fight the newborn army?" Emmett breaks the silence.

"We don't know how strong they are. And if the Volturi are behind this, they might be waiting for us to fight." I say, and everyone looks at me.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Jasper agrees.

"So what do we do about Bella?" Esme asks.

"We break her out. We find the location of the newborn army, find Bella, and take her home. Bree, Diego and Fred can come with us if they want, too." Alice says, surprising us all. "Eh, Jasper's tips have rubbed off on me."

"Let's do that then. Right, so, we know the newborns have got to be around Forks, in a forestry area because of Alice's vision." Jasper says.

So, for the next few hours, we look at maps and plot several areas where the newborns could be.

I just hope we find Bella soon.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Rosalie's idea? :D**

**Bella's chapter is next, so we might find out if she's right soon! :P**

**Review please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward:**

We don't know where she is. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme are out looking for while Carlisle is at work. I've been left at home, because apparently I'm too emotional to be good at searching. Or fighting, if they have to.

There's a knock, a quiet, nervous knock at the front door. I check the time, and see that it's way too early for Carlisle to be home yet.

I walk to the door, at normal speed, in case it's a human. I open the door, and see a woman, well, girl with long brown hair, and a man that looks a couple of years older. Both have startlingly red eyes.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" The girl asks nervous, cautious.

"Yes…How do you know?" I didn't want to pry into her mind yet, I felt like I was invading her privacy.

"Diego and I met Bella yesterday. We…uh, she didn't remember you at first. When she was a vampire. Because, she…" The girl, who, went I look into the man's mind I find her name is Bree. I'm pretty sure these two are mates, the way they think about each other, but they don't seem to know it.

"You know my Bella? So you two are part of the newborn army then?" I immediately start to prepare myself, but they don't look too dangerous. Aside from the red eyes.

"Yes, we know Bella. She originally gave a fake name, and kept herself safe. But, Riley found out, so she escaped with Fred." Diego told me, smiling a bit. I looked into his mind, and he was smiling at me saying 'my Bella'.

"Who the hell is Fred?" A slight overreaction? Maybe.

"A platonic friend of Bella's. He has a power to repel, and your mate seems to be able to counteract that." Diego says, putting heavy emphasis on platonic. Still.

"She's has a mind shield, probably. I can't read her mind." Probably shouldn't have said that.

"You can read minds?" Bree asks.

"Yes, Bree." She gasps a little that I know her name. "Would you two like to come inside?" I offer. They don't seem like they're going to rip me to pieces and burn me.

We walk into the living room, and I tell them they can sit down.

"So, Bella escaped. How? Where is she?" I ask.

"Well, you remember I mentioned Fred?" I growl and Diego laughs, but continues. "Since he can repel people, Bella just stayed close to him and walked out of the door." Diego said.

"It was really that easy?" I'm a little shocked.

"Yep. But, all hell broke loose after they got out. Riley was livid, and I think a little scared. People started fighting everywhere, so Bree and I ran off. We were going to follow Fred and Bella's scents, but Fred's repelling power was so strong we just couldn't. I suppose that's good, because they'll be hidden from Riley." Diego explains.

"So Riley is the man in charge?" I ask.

"No. He's in charge of us newborns. There's a woman above him, who changed Bella," cue another growl, "and then there's the person who's running this thing. We have no idea of anything about the person running things, only that it's to do with you." Diego explains.

"What? Me?" What have I done?

"The Cullen's. Something that happened years ago in one of your lives, but we don't know." Diego says.

"So where's Bella?" All of this is important to know, but my family can deal with that. My family. "Uh, I need to make a call!" I quickly grab my phone, but it rings before I can dial anything. "My sister can see the future." I tell Diego and Bree as they look at me in shock.

"Alice! Stop whatever you're doing and come home." I say.

"Well, hello to you too, dear brother. Why is that?" Alice replies calmly.

"I have two vampires here called Diego and Bree, and Bella has already escaped." I try to stay calm. It's probably not very manly to squeal.

"She broke out? How did I not see?" Alice asks.

"Just…come home. Quickly." I say more firmly than is probably necessary. Alice hangs up after that, so I'm guessing I've annoyed her.

10 minutes later, the rest of my family burst through the door. Bree and Diego look a little scared before I explain who everyone is.

I fill everyone in on what Diego and Bree told me, and about Bella and Fred.

"So Bella should come back here?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes. If she can find the way, that is." I reply a little nervously. "How did she remember me in the first place, anyway?" I ask, trying to change the conversation.

"She had a picture of you." Bree says and, well, I grin a little smugly.

"From the time capsule. And you said me making that was a bad idea, Rosalie. It helped Bella remember me." I boast a bit. She just rolls her eyes, and thinks _'whatever'_ at me. I grin a little more smugly at that.

Yet again, there's a timid knock on the door, but I run to it. It could be Bella. I hope it's Bella. What if it's not Bella? I wonder if Fred's there?

"Just open the damn door!" Alice shouts, and I hear laughing on the other side. I take a deep breath, and then open the door. Bella is standing right there. My Bella. But, my Bella with blood red eyes. She hasn't drank from a human, has she? Right now, I don't care.

"Bella…" I whisper. Before she can reply, I kiss her.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of Edward meeting Bree and Diego? And his reunion with Bella? :D**

**Review please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates! :)**

* * *

**Edward:**

We quickly arrive at Charlie's house, and all talking between us immediately stops. I climb up the side first, just in case Charlie is in the house. When I've checked that he isn't, I motion for Alice and Bella to join me.

"Right, now, we can't take too much, because that would be suspicious. Just the really important things." Alice tells Bella, who nods, looking sadly around her old room.

She walks around, looking at some of her old belongings.

Alice and I leave her to have some time alone with her things. It must be really hard for her.

"Edward, do you smell that?" Alice suddenly asks, looking around the living room.

"Another vampire…another vampire was in here." I run upstairs, and sigh in relief when I see Bella is still there.

"What's the matter?" She asks, sensing my distress.

"Alice and me…we smelt another vampire scent down there." I tell her quickly.

"Oh god…You don't think they'll hurt Charlie, do you?" Bella looks horrified.

"I don't know. Maybe you could come and smell it, see if it's any of the vampire scents you might recognise from the newborn army." I suggests. Bella nods, putting some of her stuff in a rucksack, and running downstairs with me. Alice is still there, looking puzzled and obviously trying to see if she can see anything.

"It's not Riley, or any of the newborns. That means it's either redhead, but she didn't come in here when she changed me, or the person above her." Bella mutters. "We aren't leaving my father here." Bella says, more firmly.

"What? What are we meant to do? Say, 'oh hey, you know how your daughter went missing? Well, it's because she was being changed into a vampire by an army of vampires who are now out to possibly hurt you'?" I ask sarcastically.

"I'm not just going to sit by and watch while my father is tortured or murdered by sadistic vampires!" Bella shouts at me.

"Stop!" Alice shouts, cutting off my angry reply. "Now I have your attention, can I speak?" Bella and I nod at Alice. "Right. The redhead, I don't know her name, plans on using Charlie. To get to you, Bella. She _wants_ you and Edward to fight. It's part of her plan. We need to protect Charlie, somehow." Alice shows me a vision of a redheaded vampire torturing Charlie, and I cringe at the vision.

"What? What's the vision about?" Bella asks us both.

"You wouldn't want to know." I tell her. Who would want to know their father could be tortured by a vampire?

"Tell me." Bella hissed, glaring at both Alice and me. I'm not going to tell her.

Alice sighed heavily, before rolling her eyes and answering, "Fine. Since you're both being immature, I'll be the adult. I had a vision of a vampire torturing your father, Bella."

"What? We're definitely protecting him or telling him something! You can't seriously expect me to just leave him when he's unsafe?" Bella shouts, absolutely furious with us. Well, I think her anger is more directed at me.

"Tell him what, exactly? About vampires? No human can know about them!" I shout back.

"Seriously? Then why was I allowed to know about vampires? Because you're an idiot who forgot about their time capsule, that's why!" Bella shouts, pacing around the living room.

"I told you because I love you and fully intended on changing you one day!" I shout angrily. Bella softens a bit, but she still looks livid.

"Both of you, for crying out loud! Arguing isn't solving anything. Bella, I agree we need to do something about Charlie." I'm about to interrupt, but Alice just speaks in a more firm voice. "And, I agree with Edward in that we can't just tell Charlie about vampires. He'd probably have a heart attack from shock!"

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Bella stops her pacing, and sits down on the sofa.

"We'll take it in turns to watch the house, make sure no vampires come around here. Jasper and I will go first tonight. You two go back home, tell Jasper to come here, and try not to kill each other." Alice tells us, so we both run off. On the way back, we don't speak to each other.

We get home, and tell Jasper to go to Charlie's house, briefly explaining everything about what we've found out. After that, I go over to Bella to try to make amends. Hopefully.

"Hey Bella." She turns, from her seat on the sofa in the living room, to look at me, but doesn't respond. "About before…I'm really sorry." She raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, _now_ you're sorry. Had time to think about what an obnoxious asshole you were being?" Bella asks sarcastically.

"Yes, actually." I catch a small smile play on her lips, before she returns to glaring.

"Well, good." Bella replies, turning away. I lean in closer; confident we'll be ok again soon.

"I'm really, really sorry, Bella. I just didn't want you to be upset. You've already been through so much." I smile, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

She sighs softly, before turning around again. "I'm sorry for being such a cow and overreacting. I get that you were just trying to save me hurt, but I can deal with it. I just want to make sure Charlie lives the rest of his life in peace and happiness, now that I'm gone."

"We'll watch over him. I promise." I kiss her again, only this time on the lips. We'll be fine. I know we will. And I'll make sure Charlie is ok, too. If it matters to Bella, it matters to me.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think the Cullen's and Bella will be able to keep Charlie safe without revealing the existence of vampires? **

**Review please! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward:**

_"I think I know who's responsible." Eleazar suddenly says. Everyone freezes, and turns to looks at him._

_"What? Who?" Bella shouts._

_"I think it's…"_

How does he know? How _can_ he know? Unless…no, he wouldn't be working with them…right?

"Who then?" I ask, while everyone seems to be on edge. Everyone's thinking the same as me. _Is Eleazar part of it…how does he know…should we trust him…_

"Carlisle, you spent time with the Volturi, yes?" The Volturi? Carlisle nods in response. "And you told them about your past? About your human life?" Carlisle nods while grimacing at his past.

"Wait, what happened in your human life, Carlisle?" Bella interjects.

"In the 1600's, people believed in all sorts. Witches, magic, _vampires_. My father was one of the lead vampire hunters, and since I was his son, I had to follow in his footsteps when he was too old or ill to continue. So, I set about trying to track down vampires – something which I'm not proud of – and I somehow managed to actually stumble upon some real vampires. They were weak, they hadn't fed in months for fear of persecution, but when I started approaching them, they turned on me. They bit me, thus turning me into a vampire. However, they never killed me since the rest of the men hunting vampires caught up and scared them away." Carlisle explains, a story which I already knew, but it is sad.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, Carlisle." Bella says, looking really sad at the thought of Carlisle's past.

"Anyway, before Carlisle was turned, he and his father killed many people, his father more than him." Eleazar explains, causing Carlisle to grimace. Why is he bringing this up?

"I'm sorry, but, Carlisle is obviously uncomfortable with this topic, does it need to be brought up?" I question.

"Unfortunately, yes. Carlisle, did Jane and Alec ever tell you how they became vampires? How they were changed by Aro?" Eleazar questions while Bella looks more confused.

"No, no they didn't. Why? Should they have?" Carlisle questions.

"They probably worked out what happened, and so didn't tell you purposely." Eleazar says, leaving everyone else utterly confused.

"I'm a new vampire, I have no idea who Jane and Alec, or the Volturi for the matter, are?" Bella says, and so I quickly explain to her about the Volturi, and how they rule over vampires.

"Jane and Alec are members, or were members, of the Volturi." Eleazar begins, but Esme interrupts.

"Were? As in, they aren't anymore?" She asks.

"I believe they have parted from the Volturi. Now, on with my explanation. Jane and Alec showed powers while human, much like Bella did with the fact Edward has never been able to read her mind, suggesting she would be a mental shield. Jane and Alec's powers they showed varied, but they were extremely powerful. Aro, of course, noticed the twins behaviour, and kept a watch over them so that he could change them when they were older, and wouldn't be considered immortal children.  
Since Jane and Alec were around in a time or belief in magic, they were accused by the local people of being all sorts of creatures. This began attracting a lot of attention and, in the end, Carlisle and his father heard of these strange children who appeared to have some sort of magic powers.  
The children, along with their mother and father, were captured by Carlisle's father. Firstly, their mother and father were burned at the stake, in front of their children, and then it was Jane and Alec's turn. However, before they could be killed by the fire, Aro ran to the gathering, saved the twins, and killed everyone in attendance. The twins were in great pain and extremely angry when they were changed, which made their gifts become the evil tools they are.  
I don't know why, but Carlisle and his father weren't at the burning, and so lived on. I'm guessing Jane and Alec found out Carlisle and his father were responsible for their parents and almost their deaths, and so they want revenge." Eleazar explained. Woah. Everyone looks completely shocked, but thoughts are rushing though their minds.

"I didn't even…how would they only find out recently?" Carlisle asks, looked even more ashamed of himself.

"Well, they would have been planning their attack for a while, making an army, getting people to make an army, and distancing themselves from the Volturi." Eleazar answers.

"How do we know they aren't working with the Volturi?" Jasper asks.

"Because the Volturi could very easily have just killed you all, without having to break their own laws. With Jane and Alec they can put you all in immense pain or make you completely paralysed. Also, Aro wouldn't want to kill some of you since he wants you to be part of the Volturi, with your gifts." I can't believe this. Jane and Alec are dangerous enough on their own.

"You said Jane inflicts pain and Alec paralyses people, right?" Fred confirms.

"Yes, they do." Eleazar answers briefly.

"Both are mind gifts, they trick your brain into thinking you're in extreme pain or can't move. Well, that's how my repulsion gift works. I trick people into believing they don't want to be near me." Fred says.

"Um, where is this going?" Diego asks.

"So far, Bella is the only vampire I've met that isn't repelled by me, even when I'm using it as much as I can. What if that means Jane and Alec's powers won't work on her?" Fred is a genius.

"That's amazing, Fred!" Tanya gushes.

"Do you think there'd be any way to maybe…expand the shield? So that then it covers other people?" Fred suggests.

"I'm not sure…I could try." Bella smiles.

"Because, I'm pretty sure if I try, I could expand my repulsion field, which could keep Jane and Alec away for a bit. Then, with Bella's gift, they couldn't hurt us. Making it easy to, well, destroy them." Fred further explains.

"Fred, you're a genius. If that works, we don't have to worry about the things that make Jane and Alec so powerful. Without their gifts, they're nothing." Eleazar explains.

"Basically, redhead, Victoria, whatever you want to call her, is going to be in so much trouble for changing me." Bella grins, looking so much happier than she has done since I've seen her as a vampire.

"Yes. I wouldn't be surprised if she's destroyed by Jane and Alec after her mess up." Jasper says, but I know he's speaking from experience.

"Ok, so that just leaves us with the newborn army to deal with, and then Jane and Alec." I sum up.

"Why don't we call the Volturi?" Carmen suggests.

"I'm not sure we can trust them. Anyway, with all us vampires, I'm sure we can easily get rid of all the newborns. Then with the powers many of us possess, it'll be a walk in the park getting rid of Jane and Alec." Jasper grins, while flexing his muscles. Just then, the phone rings, so I run to get it.

"Hey Em." I answer the phone, and I'm about to tell him that we know who is behind everything, but he interrupts me.

"Hey. You need to get everyone over here, now. The newborn army are coming." He says hurriedly. I drop the phone, and run back to the living room, where everyone has heard.

So much for preparing ourselves to fight.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the Jane and Alec revelation? :O**

**Review please! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Edward:**

"But my name is Bella _Swan_. I'm still a Swan." Bella says, somewhat sadly.

"Marry me, then." Shit. Talk about no verbal filter. Why oh why did I have to propose? Now, of all times? I had it all planned out! I was going to woo her properly once all this mess with Jane and Alec had been sorted out. Instead, I blurt it while she's straddling me lap.

She hasn't said anything yet…maybe she didn't hear me? Wait, no, damn vampire hearing! Of course she heard it. Judging by her wide eyes and slightly open mouth, she _definitely_ heard me.

"Forget I said anything." I quickly say. If anything, she looks more startled.

"I get it." She finally says before running of. What? What does she get?

"Where did Bella go?" Alice asks, looking puzzled.

"I have no idea." I'm still a little shocked, actually.

"What did you do?" Alice asks menacingly.

"What- I…I didn't do anything!" I shout, maybe a little too high pitched.

"Then why did she suddenly run off?" Alice demands.

"I proposed to her-"

"WHAT? AND SHE RAN OFF? DOES SHE NOT WANT TO MARRY YOU?" Shit, hadn't thought of that. Anyway, I'll think later. Right now, I need to calm Alice down before my- oh wait, the whole family is already looking questioningly at me. Great.

"You proposed?" Esme squeals, before adding, "When?"

"Just now." I groan, hiding my face in my hands. I'm such an idiot.

"Then why did she run off?" Esme asks, before gasping a little.

"I knew that bitch wouldn't last." Rosalie hisses, so I growl at her.

"Look, I just blurted out for her to marry me, and then I told her to forget it!" I shout out, throwing my hands up in frustration. Rosalie now directs her anger at me.

"You did WHAT? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, please, _please_ tell me you did not do that?!" Rosalie glares full power. If looks could kill… I still don't get what I've done to deserve being full named, though.

"What did I do?" I ask dumbly, earning worse glares. I didn't think they could get worse. Now Alice and Esme begin glaring at me. I'm pretty sure Esme has never glared at me before. If I were still human, I'd be sweating right now.

"What did you do? Are you serious?" I nod, though I think it's a rhetorical question. Alice continues anyway. "You propose, and then you just say forget it!" I nod again. "How do you think that made Bella feel?"

"Relieved?" I offer, shrugging my shoulders a bit.

"What were you talking about before your impromptu proposal?" Alice asks in an eerily calm but clearly not calm voice. That shits scary.

"About how I think of Bella as a Cullen, but she still insists that she's a Swan…" I answer, hoping to not anger them more.

"And you think she was relieved?" Alice confirms. I nod hesitantly. "Edward, she basically told you she wanted to be a Cullen!"

"What? No, you've got it wrong. When I blurted out marry me, she looked…shocked? She didn't say anything. Not until I said to forget it." I correct Alice.

"What did she say after you told her to forget it?" Alice questions.

"She said 'I get it'." I relay to her.

"Clearly you don't get it." Rosalie hisses at me.

"Just tell me then!" I shout, because I'm fed up with all the cryptic comments.

"Bella is ready to marry you, and was upset when you told her to forget it! You made it sound like you regretted asking her." Alice huffs.

"I don't regret asking her to marry me…I want to marry her. I just thought now wasn't the right time…" I mumble.

"Well, she doesn't know that, so get your butt off the couch and go apologise."

I do as I'm told, and run first to my room hoping to find Bella there. She is, but she's sat in the corner sobbing.

"Bella?" I mumble, causing her head to snap up and look at me. "Don't cry." I coo, running over to her.

"I can't. Not really, can I?" Bella snaps angrily.

"Sorry. And I'm sorry about before." I gently place my hand on hers, but she pulls it away when I do.

"Sorry for what? Proposing?" Bella asks snidely.

"No! Sorry for saying to forget it. I do want to marry you; you're the love of my eternity. I just thought you didn't want to marry me. I was saving myself from your rejection." I apologise, hoping she'll believe me. I couldn't live if she wouldn't be with me.

"You don't have to say that just to make me happy." Bella replies, trying to sound angry but she just sounds sad.

"I'm not. Can't you see how much I love you? I can't wait until I can call you Mrs Cullen." I tell her honestly, grasping her hand and not letting go.

"Mrs Cullen?" Bella asks, not looking at me.

"Well, you can keep Swan if you want…" I tease her, leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

"No! I mean…no. Cullen is nice." Bella says, finally looking at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I ask, more eloquently than the first time tonight. I'm met with a gasp, but I wait. I'm not taking back a second proposal.

"YES! YES, OF COURSE I WILL!" Bella squeals, tackling me and pinning me to the ground kissing all over my face.

"I love you, so much, my soon to be Mrs Cullen." I grin at her, capturing her lips with mine.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the second part of the proposal? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the reeeeaaaaallllly long delay, but I've just been so focused on other stories recently! I will make a promise, though, that once 100 Days is finished this story will be updated much more regularly :)**

* * *

**Edward:**

_"But you know one of the vampire laws is that we are not permitted to reveal our true nature to humans." Aro warns me._

_"Look, another one of your laws is that you're not allowed to create newborn armies, which is a much worse crime to commit than just a vampire revealing to__one__person. Anyway, prove that he told me. Oh, wait, you can't because you can't read my mind."_ Bella huffs. Oh god, I love her so much. The look on Aro's face right now…priceless.

"Fair point, I suppose. Now, do you have any proper evidence that Jane and Alec are responsible?" Aro asks calmly.

"Isn't the letter and the fact they've been missing for months enough evidence?" I tell him.

"Ok, well, we'll send out a team to look for them in the Seattle area. Has Alice had any visions regarding them?" Aro asks.

"No, I haven't. I'm guessing they know about my talent, which is why they're not making any decisions," Alice tells Aro. As soon as she says this, she has a vision, which I watch along with her.

_Jane and Alec are standing, newborns holding the rest of us back, not being able to help him. They're torturing him, and he's trying not to show his pain because of Esme, but it's clear how much pain he's in._

"I take that back," Alice mutters weakly.

"They won't do that. They're just showing us that as a warning," I add, trying to comfort my sister.

Aro immediately rushes forward and grabs Alice's hand, witnessing the vision himself, while I fill everyone in on what she's seem.

"This confirms it's Jane and Alec, then," Aro nods in upset. "I think it's best if you, Cullen's, stay here in Volterra, in our castle, while we locate and destroy them, ok?"

"We can help fight them," my feisty Bella demands with a growl.

"That may be needed, but right now we'll send out some people to hunt them down. They'll be gone in a week," I quickly glance as Jasper, who assumes me by thinking that Aro is telling the truth.

We're escorted by a human female – for which I hold Bella a little tighter just in case – to a library type room. For a while it's silent, none of us knowing what to say or do.

"The look on Aro's face after what you said, Bella! That was hilarious!" Emmett shouts, laughing as he does so. Leave it to Emmett to break the silence.

"He's creepy," Bella states.

"And probably just heard you say that," I chuckle. Her eyes go wide, and I imagine that if she were still human she'd be blushing right now. It still saddens me that I never had the chance to change her.

"Oops," Bella mumbles. I chuckle once again, before giving her a short kiss.

"So, we're getting married…" I trail off.

"Are you really suggesting we start wedding planning now?" Bella giggles.

"No, I mean, I just thought we could start thinking about a date or something…" I mumble, grabbing hold of her hand and tracing circles on it with my finger.

"I don't want to wait too long," Bella begins, "but we're going to have to wait until all of this business is over, and then we have to actually plan it."

"How about around a year from now?" I offer. Bella grins widely, before attacking my face with her lips. I guess I made a good suggestion, then.

"Woah, calm it, guys, there are other people in the room," Emmett says. There's not really any real need for the 'calm it' remark, as the furthest Bella and I have gone is kissing. When she was human, I was too scared to hurt her, and since she's only been a vampire for a few days, we haven't really had time.

I look at Bella, who's looking at me in a way that says she's thinking the same as I am. Oh god, I've never felt this strong of a feeling for anyone before. Of course I've thought of how hot Bella is before, but I've never truly imagined we'd do anything further than kissing.

We wait for a couple of hours, before we begin to get a bit worried. Surely by now Aro would have some news for us?

"_I say we go and ask Aro, check things out,"_ Jasper thinks.

"I agree," I mutter, explaining this to everyone else.

I grab Bella's hand as we navigate our way through the long hallway, making our way to Aro, Marcus and Caius' main room. We wait silently outside the door, listening to what they're talking about.

"What? How has this happened?" Marcus demands.

"_Jane and Alec are worse than we thought…"_ Aro thinks, verbally adding, "It seems they are stronger than we initially thought."

"Stronger than thought? They managed to kill 5 members of the Volturi guard in a matter of minutes!" Caius exclaims. This most definitely is a lot worse.

"_Maybe I should have done something when they first mentioned this…but how was I to know they were only joking?"_ "I appreciate that, but I think we momentarily forgot that they helped train most of the Volturi guard. They know how they fight, we need-" Before I can process what's going on, my Bella is storming through the doors and straight up to Aro.

"You need people who they've never fought before, whether in practise or properly. Basically, you need us," she tells him angrily. I believe I've mentioned this before, but Bella's hot when she's angry. This time it's better, though, because it's not me who she's angry at. I do still need to focus, however.

"How long have you been listening in?" Aro motions for us to come in, clearly not happy with what I will have heard him think.

"Long enough. What do you mean by 'when they first mentioned this'?" I ask, wrapping my arm around Bella because I just can't resist. Both Marcus and Caius look equally as shocked as the rest of my family, which shows this is something Aro kept to himself.

"Alright, I guess I should have been honest with you from the beginning. When Jane and Alec were still living in Volterra, they mentioned something about plans for Carlisle. I didn't think anything of it, until I looked into Jane's mind. It seemed her plans were further developed than I thought, and so I talked to her about it. I explained how I'd be forced to kill both her and Alec if they went through with their plans, and she promised me she would never. Now, however, it seems as though not even the thought of death can scare her away from this," Aro explains, almost looking sad.

"I get that it saddens you. They were like your children, weren't they?" Esme sympathizes with him.

"They were, especially since I was their creator," Aro nods to Esme.

"Right. Does that mean we get to fight, then?" Jasper asks eagerly.

"You'll need to be trained up a bit first-" Aro begins.

"But not by Jane and Alec," Bella interjects in a teasing voice.

Aro tries to look annoyed, but I see a small smile playing on his lips. _"She's completely different from any other I've met…"_ he muses.

"Don't I know it," I chuckle in response.

"I can train them?" Jasper suggests.

"Ok, we can help as well," Marcus offers.

"Yes, it's probably best that we keep this within us, since it seems we can't trust the rest of the Volturi," Aro summarises.

"Let's get fighting!" Emmett shouts, almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

I'd make some sarcastic remark if Bella wasn't doing the same.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Aro's confession? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for not updating in almost a month, but the good news is I have the next Normal Meeting Abnormal chapter written, which I'll probably update in the next week or so :)**

* * *

**Edward:**

"Jane and Alec are coming," Alice announces, somewhat ominously. Bella and I both quickly sit up, glancing nervously at each other.

"When?" I ask, regaining my thoughts.

"Within the next hour," Alice tells both of us. _"But the vision isn't certain. They could be trying to mess with us,"_ Alice adds in thought.

"Ok, well, we should prepare ourselves anyway, just in case," I reply to Alice.

"Ok," she nods, then adds, _"There's no signs of them going to Forks, but I think we should inform the Denali's,"_ Alice suggests.

"Good idea. Does Aro know?" I ask, replying to her silent thoughts. Bella's looking between the two of us, making it fairly obvious she knows that we're having a silent conversation as well.

"Yes, I told all the others then told you. They're all gathered in the throne room, I came to bring you there," Alice tells me. _"Bella knows we're having a silent conversation, doesn't she?"_

"Ok, and yes, I'm pretty sure," I chuckle. Alice runs off to give Bella and I a couple of minutes alone.

"What was she thinking?" Bella asks, turning to face me.

"I'll tell you later, I promise. There's…there's something I want you to promise me," I begin, nervous for her reaction about what I'm going to ask. "This fight, it's going to be dangerous. If, and I'm not saying this will happen, but if it looks like we might not win, I want you to run," I tell her.

"What? No!" Bella gasps, glaring at me.

"Bella, please, I couldn't bear the thought of you being killed," I beg her. My girl's too stubborn.

"And you think I could bear the thought of _you_ being killed?" Bella asks angrily.

"Please, we've barely had any training, and-" Bella cuts me off by placing a hand over my lips.

"Once again you're underestimating me. I'm not running away from my family, when I have probably the most crucial power. My shield can protect us all from Jane and Alec's power, something they won't be expecting. Now, you can make me promise to run, but it's a promise I won't keep," Bella rants defiantly.

"But Bella…" I once again begin, but she cuts me off again.

"But nothing! I'm newborn, I'm stronger than you or any of the other Cullen's. Now, I love you, but you can't keep being overly protective. I can handle myself," Bella states, running off to, presumably, the throne room.

I quickly follow her, hoping I can make things up with her before Jane and Alec arrive. All the family and the three Volturi rulers are waiting in the room, staring at me when I enter. Obviously they were listening to what was going on, then.

I turn to Bella, but she turns away from me. That hurts more than anything.

"Bella, hear him out," Alice tells her gently. Bella reluctantly turns around. _"Don't you dare mess this up!"_ Alice shout-thinks to me, then shows me a vision. In the vision, if Bella and I keep up the argument during the battle, Bella tries to prove herself to me. Because of all the emotions running through her, however, she misses Alec, who rips off her head. I cringe at the image, trying to shut it out.

I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my head.

"Bella, love, I'm sorry for acting stupid. I, uh, I still tend to think of you as a human," I apologise, taking hold of her hands in mine.

"The red eyes don't give me away?" Bella asks snidely.

"It's natural for a man to feel protective of his fiancée!" I point out to her. Her face softens slightly at the mention of 'fiancée'.

"I can take care of myself," Bella murmurs, leaning in closer to me.

"I know, I'm sorry, and I love you," I tell her, leaning down and kissing her sweetly.

We break apart since we're in the presence of family, who all raise eyebrows at us. Apart from Emmett, who just laughs. I glare at him.

The moment is cut short, however, when the doors slam open. A loud bang resonates throughout the room, to reveal Jane and Alec standing in the doorway. Immediately, we all crouch into positions, with Bella slightly in front. Presumably because of her shield.

"We're surprised it took you this long to go to Aro," Jane laughs sadistically. _"How do you feel about us changing you mate, Edward?"_ Jane asks me silently. I don't react. "Aro, our father, how could you?" Jane implores, looking to Aro for help. Like me, he doesn't respond. "Carlisle almost took the lives of your most prized possessions!" Jane shouts in anger.

"It wasn't Carlisle. It was his father," Aro replies calmly. "Besides, if you wanted revenge on Carlisle, why take it out on the entire family? Who had no previous knowledge of the situation?" Aro asks, stirring up anger in Jane.

Jane charges forward to try and attack Aro, who prepares himself. However, Jane appears to hit a wall, stopping her.

Why did I ever doubt my wonderful Bella?

Speaking of Bella, I see her grinning coyly at Jane.

"Oh, little newborn, managed to escape from right under our noses," Jane says, walking over and standing in front of Bella. As close as she can get to her. "I would complement your intelligence, but it was more due to powers, wasn't it," Jane nods, looking proud of herself.

"You could say the same about you. If you didn't have your power, you'd be nothing," Bella smiles, looking thrilled at the situation.

"Pain," Jane mutters, looking straight at Bella. Nothing happens.

She turns to me, and I brace myself for immense pain. Once again, nothing happens.

Jane's slowly becoming more and more enraged. However, she tries to hide this feeling. Jasper can still pick up on it, though.

"So, Isabella, you're the only vampire in here with a human relative," Jane begins, walking back over to Bella. I'm scared Bella will make a bad decision if Jane continues. "Charlie, right? And he lives in Forks?" Jane says.

I prepare myself to fight; almost certain Bella will react badly. Confusingly, though, Bella laughs.

"_Go along with Bella, she's smart, your mate,"_ Alice thinks to me. I have no idea what's going on.

"Where did you make that up? You've got a good poker face!" Bella says, still laughing.

"What!?" Jane shrieks like a petulant child.

"Whoever your source is, they're a damn good liar! My father died three years ago, along with my mother in a car crash. I have no human relatives," Bella lies easily. Woah. I'm almost convinced.

"You're lying!" Jane shouts, reaching to grab Bella but once again being stopped by a shield. "I killed Charlie Swan, your father!" Jane lies. _"Charlie Swan must be her father…mustn't he? Riley said so! I'll kill Riley!"_

"Are there other vampires in Forks?" Alice suddenly asks. I look over at her, perplexed.

"Not any more, not after you left!" Jane shouts, also looking confused.

"That just proves you haven't been to Forks, then. Since there's a whole ton of vampires currently living there," Alice smirks, enjoying herself. Jasper's had too much of an effect on her.

"Aro, how can you be siding with these liars?" Jane asks, turning to Aro. It looks like she's losing hope.

Bella was right – she's nothing without her power.

"Because they haven't broke any vampire laws, like creating a newborn army. Which, by the way, have all been destroyed," Aro says, speaking the truth. Riley and Victoria have also been destroyed.

"Come on, Alec," Jane says, attempting to run away. I'm about to jump up, but Alice restrains me. What?

Jane and Alec run to the door and…stop. As if there's a wall. How is that possible?

"Nowhere to run," Bella chuckles darkly. I don't know how she did it, but she's trapped them.

"You bitch!" Jane shrieks.

"Hey! Don't talk to my fiancée like that!" I shout in warning to Jane.

Jasper starts walking, over to Bella, and whispers something so quietly to Bella that no one else can hear him. Bella nods in response, so Jasper goes and gets Emmett and me.

"_I asked Bella if she can cover us while we kill Jane and Alec. Alice will build a fire, and you, Edward, need to get Aro to help. But show him through thoughts,"_ Jasper instructs me.

I quickly move over to Aro and touch his hand, allowing him to read what Jasper just informed me.

Caius, Aro, Marcus, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and I approach Jane and Alec, while Rosalie, Esme and Alice get to work on making a fire. Bella has the most difficult job, though, making sure everyone's covered. And the door is.

I work with my brothers and grab Jane, ready to inflict some revenge. Never will she hurt my family again.

She fights back, so I guess Bella's only covering us with the mental part of the shield, not the physical. Not that I mind, because with three against one we're quickly winning. I look over and see the others are having just as much ease with Alec.

"You two were my children, _once_. But, you disobeyed that trust and relationship, just for some petty argument with Carlisle. I never thought you'd act on your views, but the Volturi will be a much better place without you two in it," Aro tells both of them, before first ripping off Alec's head, then moving over and ripping off Jane's.

Screams of pain fill the room as their body parts are thrown into the fire, burning into ash. Everyone seems to relax once they're gone, Caius running off to grab some water to put out the fire.

I'm about to walk over to hug and kiss Bella, when I see her swaying unsteadily on her feet.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" I ask.

She turns to look at me, but doesn't respond. Instead, she falls to the floor.

Not moving.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think is wrong with Bella? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Edward:**

I'm pacing. And tugging at my hair. And freaking out.

Just a little.

"Calm down dude," Emmett chuckles, patting my back. It doesn't help.

"I'm nervous, alright," I huff, glaring over at him.

"About the wedding or the honeymoon?" Emmett waggles his eyebrows at me.

This is one of the things I hate about being a vampire. Everyone always knows your plans. Somehow, everyone in the house has found out that, on mine and Bella's honeymoon, we're both going to lose our virginities.

And the teasing from Emmett and Jasper has been endless.

"The wedding, idiot," I glare over at him, but this only causes more laughter. "I hate you," I add for good measure.

"Here. Alice told me to tell you that you need to get dressed," Jasper says, handing me a suit as he enters the room.

I quickly run out, to my bedroom, before Jasper can join in with the teasing. The honeymoon is something I'm not worried about. At all. The wedding, however…

I don't want Bella to feel like we're rushing into this. It's just, I can't wait for her to be Mrs Cullen, to be all mine. To know she'll always be mine. I hope she feels the same way.

*********AMN*********

I survey the audience, watching all the guests take their seats. Vampires are the only ones in attendance. There's the Denali's, Bree, Diego, Fred, my family, old friends of Carlisle. Even most of the Volturi are in attendance.

I'm standing at the front, with Aro standing next to me. He's holding the ceremony, uniting Bella and I.

First to walk down the aisle is Alice and Jasper. I say walk, but Alice is more skipping. I chuckle when I hear her thoughts.

_Bella looks beautiful. Rosalie's jealous._ Alice winks at me as I chuckle, and Jasper rolls his eyes. No doubt he picked up on Rosalie's jealous emotion.

Emmett and Rosalie walk down next, both of them wishing me thoughts of good luck. Though, Emmett's is more teasing, still mocking me about the honeymoon.

Finally, I see Carlisle and Bella approach. Carlisle agreed to give Bella away, since her own father wouldn't be able to attend.

My eyes roam over Bella, looking as beautiful as ever. My wife to be truly is a vision. Her dress hugs her body, showing off her curves. Her hair, styled up in a bun looks elegant, and her make-up is only soft, barely visible.

I want to groan at the fact they're walking at human pace, and Bella looks the same. When my eyes catch hers, however, those thoughts vanish.

As soon as she's standing in front of me, I grab hold of both of her hands. I need to be in contact with her, feel her smooth skin. She smiles up at me, her eyes watery.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," Aro begins.

After that, though, I tune him out. I tune out everyone's thoughts, just focussing on Bella. I can't believe this is really happening. Finally, I've found my mate.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take thee, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Aro asks Bella. I hold my breath, nervous for her answer.

"I do," Bella smiles up at me, so widely. I just want to kiss her now.

"And do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take thee, Isabella Marie Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Aro asks me.

"I do," I choke out, so overwhelmed by emotion.

"May we have the rings," Aro requests.

Jasper steps forward and hands each of us the rings. Bella puts mine on first, then I put on hers. My eyes linger on her finger, loving the sight of the ring there.

"You may now kiss the bride." Thank _god_.

I step forward, taking Bella in my arms and kissing her deeply. Her mouth opens in shock at the intensity of the kiss, before soon kissing me back.

Reluctantly, we break apart, but I peck her lips a couple of times. We turn to face our family, both of us wearing matching smiles of joy.

"Mrs Cullen, would you join me for a dance?" I smile to Bella as everyone makes their way to the other side of the garden, where the after party will be held.

"Certainly," Bella grins back, kissing my cheek.

The afternoon is spent with all of us dancing, laughing, and having fun. Now I know why people say weddings are the best days of their lives.

Today is most definitely the best day of my existence.

"Will you tell me where we're going for our honeymoon yet?" Bella asks once more.

"It's a surprise, love," I grin, kissing her once again.

We swap dance partners, so that we end up dancing with all our other guests. Alice and Jasper by far steal the show, with their flamboyant dance moves and fancy flips. A small crowd gathers around them, watching their actions.

Soon, almost too soon, evening arrives, signalling mine and Bella's departure. Bella is almost bouncing with excitement, earning us even more comments from Emmett.

We quickly change out of our wedding outfits, grab our suitcases, then get into the car. I begin our drive, Bella still giddy with excitement.

"Please, Edward, where are we going?" Bella begs, looking imploring me at me.

"You'll find out soon enough," I smirk over at her, speeding up the car. We've got a long drive, but if I go extra fast we won't get to our destination too late.

"Are you nervous?" Bella asks suddenly. I glance over at her, looking for signs of nervousness or worry on her face.

"No," I reply simply. "Are you?" I add, not wanting to push her into anything.

"Edward, I've wanted you since the moment I saw you in person," Bella admits, looking down. I can imagine she'd be blushing if she were human.

"And you think I feel any differently?" I ask her, reaching over and taking her hand in mine.

"Just making sure," Bella smiles, leaning back in her seat. "Know what I am nervous about, though?" Bella says. I look over at her, puzzled. "What Alice put in my suitcase," Bella chuckles.

"How do you know she was in your suitcase?" I ask. I already knew, since she told me to distract Bella while she did it.

"I could smell her on it," Bella laughs, rolling her eyes. "You all seem to forget I'm a vampire now."

I laugh along with her, speeding up even more. Even with the increased speed, it's still a few hours before we arrive at the harbour, where I park the car.

"We're going on a boat?" Bella asks, eyes gleaming. "Who's going to drive it?" Bella adds, as I take out our suitcases.

"Who do you think?" I smirk at her, leading her towards my boat. Carlisle bought it for me after I graduated for the first time.

"Is there anything you _can't_ do?" Bella sighs, but she's still smiling.

I hold her hand and help her onto the boat, taking my place behind the steering wheel. I begin driving out into the ocean, Bella looking around everywhere in awe.

"This feels so…out of this world," Bella says. I turn to look at her in questioning. "Everything since I met you has been so surreal, and not just the fact we're vampires," Bella explains.

"I plan on treating my wife to everything she desires," I tell her honestly.

"I only desire you," Bella admits.

Thankfully, we approach the island where we'll be staying. As I get nearer, Bella gets more and more excited.

"An island? Where are we?" Bella exclaims excitedly.

"This is Isle Esme. Carlisle bought this island for Esme after they got married, as a gift for her. Esme said we could use this place for our honeymoon," I explain to Bella. Her mouth is open in shock.

"A whole freaking island?" Bella gasps.

I nod to her and then park up the boat, jumping off to tie it up. I grab both of our suitcases and carry them into the house, Bella following me close behind. As soon as I've put the suitcases down in the living room, Bella has launched herself at me.

Her arms wrap around me as her lips find my mouth, kissing me deeply. I wrap my arms around her waist to hold her to me, kissing her back with just as much passion. I hadn't expected things to happen so quickly.

"We should…we should go to the bedroom." I break the kiss to speak to Bella, so her lips move to my neck. Making it just as hard to speak.

"Yes," Bella moans out.

I run at full speed to the bedroom, and then gently place Bella on the bed.

"Eager?" she smirks, pulling me down so that I'm hovering over her.

"Only almost 100 years," I reply, kissing her again.

Her small hands reach forward and begin unbuttoning my shirt before she slips it off me, throwing it across the room. I break the kiss to take off Bella's dress, leaving her in just her underwear.

My eyes greedily roam her body, gazing over her curves and lingering on her full breasts. The underwear she's wearing is lacy and white, and I can think of nothing more than ripping it off.

Bella reaches down and unzips my jeans, pushing them off my hips and throwing them much like she did with my shirt. Without my jeans, my desire for Bella is much more obvious. Her eyes seem fixated on the noticeable bulge in my boxers.

"You like the underwear then?" Bella winks at me, wrapping her legs around my waist. This brings me closer to her, the only thing between our bodies in the thin underwear we're wearing.

"Can I take this off?" I whisper, pointing at her bra.

A nod is the only response I get, so I reach behind her back and attempt to unclasp the bra. On the third attempt I get it undone – with Bella laughing – and remove it. Once again, my eyes take her in.

Her breasts seem fuller now there's nothing covering them, her nipples pebbling. I reach forward and cup her one breast, gently brushing my thumb over her nipple. Bella moans and arches into my hand, begging for more.

With slightly more force my thumb brushes over her nipple, before I take it between my thumb and forefinger and lightly pinch it.

"Oh, Edward," Bella moans, eyes closing. Her sounds cause my hips to buck, rubbing my erection into her. "Fuck," Bella hisses, eyes opening and locking with mine.

I lean down and kiss her other breast, kissing down until I reach the nipple. I take it between my lips, flicking it with my tongue. Meanwhile, my fingers keep moving on her other breasts.

"So good, Edward," Bella whimpers, moving her hips against mine.

I lean back a bit, and unwrap Bella's legs from my waist. She pouts at this, trying to pull me back down to her chest.

Instead, I pull her panties down her legs, not asking if it's ok. By the look on Bella's face, it's more than ok.

"Take off your boxers," Bella half begs, half pleads. Not waiting for a response or action from me, she reaches forward and pulls my boxers down. My penis springs free, with Bella staring at it.

I kiss her again, simply because I need to, moaning at the feeling. I gasp when I feel Bella's hand wrap around my cock, slowly moving up and down.

"Fuck," I groan, hips bucking.

"Is this ok?" Bella asks, sounding timid and nervous.

"More than," I nod as Bella's hand speeds up.

Never before have I felt pleasure like this.

I grab Bella's wrist to stop her movement, wanting and needing to be inside her.

"I need to be inside you," I blurt out, resting my forehead against hers.

"Ok," she breathes out, opening her legs a little.

I run a finger over her clit, making sure she's wet. "You're soaking," I groan, needing to tell her.

"Please, Edward," Bella moans, pulling me down so my body completely covers hers.

"Right," I nod, remembering what I said before. "Do you want me to go slow? It might, um, hurt."

"Just, thrust in quickly for the first time, then maybe pause a bit," Bella replies.

I nod again, and then line myself up with her entrance. I tease her a little by gently pressing my cock against her, making her moan. When I push in, for the first time, I do it fairly quickly, revelling in the feeling.

"Fuck, you're so tight," I moan, pausing like she requested. "How is it?" I ask, scanning her face for signs of discomfort.

"Not so bad. It feels full," Bella tells me. "Move," she adds, begging.

I don't need much more confirmation, so I start moving inside her, slowly at first. It feels indescribable, so tight and hot. Like nothing I've felt before.

I tell Bella all this and more as I continue moving. I play with her nipples again, hoping to ease some of the pain. It seems to work, Bella throwing her head back in joy and closing her eyes.

"I'm close," I grunt out to Bella, speeding up.

"Come, Edward, come inside me," Bella says, opening her eyes and looking down at where we're joining.

I do the same, the image of my cock glistening with Bella's arousal as it goes in and out of her sending me over the edge. My thrusts become erratic as the orgasm courses through my body, my come filling her up.

I collapse in a heap on the bed, my arms wrapping around Bella and pulling her to me.

"This has been the best day of my existence," I tell Bella, kissing her cheek.

"It's only 10, we still have time to make the day even better," Bella grins, rolling over and lying on top of me.

"Fancy a late night dip in the ocean?" I suggest with a wink.

"Only if we're both naked," Bella adds.

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the marriage and the honeymoon? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katycullen23**


End file.
